Yusuke MikoKitsune Sister
by Hieiforever
Summary: Kagome is Yusuke's sister. Who is Kurama's mate? Who is teaching yet fighting with Yusuke at the same time. Life is messed up. Kagkur yuskei parring
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. But oh well I can still make fanfictions can't I?

Well anyway on with the story

This starts when Yusuke and the team are fighting the old spirit dectetive and when Kuwabara got kidnapped while the bad guys are driving away.I think the chappe was called Black tape. Oh ya Hiei is here.

Yusuke continued to run after his friend.

Rage blinded his thoughts as he fired his spirit gun which became double the size of the original.

"Yusuke! That blast could destory Kuwabara!" yelled Kurama.

"Oupps I forgot" replied Yusuke.

"How could you forget about a blast that could destory the entire city?" asked a tense Kurama.

Suddenly as the blast was about to hit a female cloaked figure in blue was standing in front of them holding a teriffied Kuwabara and dropped him like a sack of patatoes.

They looked back towards the former spirit dectetive and found him... in a ...cage.

"Hahaha Spirit Dectetive Yusuke Urameshi you call that a spirit gun? You should be ashamed of your self." laugh the female figure.

" Hmph like you can even shoot a spirit gun " relpied Yusuke with a smirk thinking he is the only one that know spirit gun besides Genkai.

"Oh but I can wanna see?" asked the cloaked figure with a smile of winner when she saw the looked of the gangs face.

"It is not wise for you to show off you might need it in battle." relpied a calm Genkai.

"Genkai-sama I belive that would be true over a year ago as you know Genkai-sama there is a level where no matter how many spirits guns are shot in a day because as you know the power returns after each shot. That is when you reach that certian level. Am I correct Genkai-sama?" she statted and asked with a bow.

Genkai's eyes widened "Yo-Yo- You made it to that level? Hows that possiable. I doubt you are even older twenty five. I tried to get to that level since I was 5 years old how can you do it? When did you start learning about spirt energy?" sluttered Genkai.

"You are correct Genkai I am less than twenty five I am eighteen atchally. I started learning about spirit energy since I was fifteen but I didn't start using my powers until two months ago." replied the cloaked figure.

Genkai eyes widened even more if possiable.

"Spirit Detetive Yusuke Urameshi I propose a fight with you in two months. In the abandoned temple at noon." announced the cloaked figure.

"Why not now?" yelled Yusuke.

"Please you need lots more training" replied the figure in one swift motion shot her spirit gun.

It wizz past Yusuke's now shocked face and towards Genkai.

Genkai held up her hand as if to attack with her own spirit gun but a second before it hit Genkai the bullet change directions and as quikly as it wa shot it went back to the figures body.

"As you see Yusuke Urameshi I can control the way my bullets go. Are you gonna be there or not cause I do not want to wait for someone who is not gonna show." asked an amused cloaked figure.

"Like I have a choice your probally gonna capture one of my family or friends it blackmail me into it so" but Yusuke was interrupted by the cloaked figure.

"What do you mean? why would I blackmail you? The fight is simply a proposal you can either accept or decline. I dont want innocent people getting hurt. One main reason why I dont want to fight now"

"No Yusuke dont do it I dont want you to die" yelled Keiko.

The cloaked figure lips moved into a small smile and her eyes softened when she heard this.

She thought no one could see but Kurama saw and the Youko in his was curious.

"When you have this fight your not gonna kill him are you?" Keiko asked the girl she doesn't know.

"No as I said before I will not allow innocent people to get hurt. Think of this as a sparr except we are using spirit energy instead of just wepeons. So there is no need for you to worry yourself out for nothing" replied the female figure instantly relaxing the people there.

"So its just a sparr no sneak attacks right?" asked Kuwabara.

The figures left eye twitch and she yelled "What do you take me for I fight fair and square. So what do you say?" annoyance seaking into her voice.

Kuwabara backed away in fear.

"I accept your proposal" replied Yusuke

"Fine oh yes I'll take them to spirit world oh and Yusuke aren't you forgetting a certian girl at the airport?" she replied and with speed quicker than Hiei which surprise Hiei greatly she left taking the formor spirit dectetive and his friends with her.

Little that she know she just earned Hiei's hard earning resepect.

But for Hiei who she is will become more of a shocker.

Keiko looked at Yusuke with an angry expression while Yusuke looked confused at what she ment.

Then it hit him he forgot to pick up his sister at the airport.

Yusuke then ran away with Keiko, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Genkai hot on his wheels.

When Yusuke stopped they were at the airport and Yusuke was looking around.

They were confused.

"Yusuke who are you looking for?" Keiko asked slightly nervous that he was looking for a girl.

"Dont worry Keiko I'll still love you." replied Yusuke.

Keiko breath out a breath she didn't realize she was holding until she breath it out.

Suddenly out of no where a girl ran up and hugged Yusuke.

Kurama Point of View

We were looking around in the air port when a girl latched herself on to Yusuke.

We caught out breath she was beautiful.

Her long silky brown hair float around her making her look like a goddness.

I thought I saw wings but when I blinked it was gone.

'Take her' Youko

'No' Kurama yelled and stuffed Youko into a mental box and locked it up.

Normal POV

"Hey Yusuke" yelled Kagome.

"Hey Kagome" replied Yusuke.

Kagome notice how a girl next to Yusuke was glancing around nervously and smiled.

"Hello I'm Kagome and I'm" Kagome didn't get to finished because Keiko snapped at her.

"Your his girlfriend aren't you well my name is Keiko and you cant have him he's mine"

Everyone in the group stopped to glance at Keiko.

"um no I just wanted to say that I'm his sister. I was also gonna ask if you were his girlfriend but I guess I don't need to do I?" she laugh as Keiko blushed crimson red.

"Everyone this is Kagome my sister." replied Yusuke.

"Its a pleasure to meet you miss Kagome I am Shuiichi." replies Shuiihi as he kiss the back of her hand.

"Hello Shuiichi-san its a pleasure to meet you too." Kagome

"I am the great Kazuma Kawabara your pretty will you be my girlfriend?" Kuwabara.

Out of reflex Kagome slapped Kuwabara but then got anapoligic look.

"Dont worry about him miss Kagome hee does that to everyone oh yeas this is Hiei"

"Please to meet you Hiei" Kagome

"Hn" Hiei

"Kagome this is Genkai" Yusuke

"Hello Genkai-sama" Kagome replied as she bowed.

"You are not like your brother at all are you sure that you are brother and sister?" asked Genkai.

"Yes we are I was just raised with my step mom and dad until my dad died and I lived with my step mom, step brother, and step grandpa." replied Kagome.

They were walking to Yusuke's.

Keiko had left saying she had to go home.

Kuwabara left feeding his cat.

Hiei left to who knows where.

Genkai left to tend to the shrine.

So all was left was Kurama, Yusuke, and Kagome.

Yusuke walked in front leaving Kurama and Kagome to follow him behind.

"Kagome?" Kurama asked.

"Yes?" Kagome

"I know this is sudden but would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked.

"Sure" replied Kagome.

one month later

Kurama and Kagome had a great relationship.

Kurama walked up to the apartment he knew Yusuke would be at.

Knock Knock

Yusuke opened the door and was surprise to see Kurama nervous and urshered Kurama inside.

"Whats wrong Kurama?" Yusuke asked

"Yusuke since your a demon lord according to the youkai laws I need your permission before I can ask Kagome." Kurama.

"What permission do you want?" Yusuke

"I want Kagome's hand in marriage" Kurama

"Shouldn't you ask Kagome that?" Yusuke

"Yes but I need your permission before I can do that since your a demon lord." Kurama

"Then I'll give you permission" Yusuke.

"Thank you Yusuke" Kurama and he left finguring the rectangular box in his pocket.

Please REVIEW or I may not update.

If you like this please read my other stories and review them.


	2. Major Turn Of EVENTS

**Hieiforever; Sorry for the long wait but unlike you people I just type whatever comes to my mind.**

**Inuyasha: Hey you change your penname**

**Hieiforever: So what I like this penname.**

**Inuyasha: Whatever roll his eyes**

**Hieiforever: sweatdropps anyways I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho. Maybe I souldn't write the story anymore naa I'll be nice.**

**Review or I will never update again at least not for this story.**

**I enjoy flames and threats there fun to read.**

**() () () () () Major Turn of Events () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**It has been a month since kurama asked Yusuke for premission to mate with his cousin.**

**Even though it was a month ago he still didn't have the nerve to ask Kagome.**

**One month ago that whould also make it a total of two months since the capture of Kuwabara and the day that the stranger proclaimed that sparr.**

**The dectetives were going over to Yusuke's house and was surprised that Kagome wasn't there but Yusuke assured Kurama that Kagome would be fine.**

**They had Boton make a portal to the temple for Yusuke to sparr in while the rest of the gang would hide.**

**They waited for about an hour.**

**"Man this mystery dude is late by one hour" complained kuwabara.**

**"Yes this person or demon must be pretty late" agreed Seaman.**

**No longer had the words left his mouth a figure in baby blue showed up and walked into the room.**

**"Spirit Dectetive Yusuke Urameshi up kept your word I'm glad" the figure announces.**

**"Yo lets just get this fight on I been working out for two months" Yusuke.**

**The matched started.**

**Yusuke went for a low punch but the cloaked figure just did a black flip leaving an open space for it to hit Yusuke.**

**Instead it just did anthor flip avoiding Yusuke.**

**Yusuke started getting mad and shot his spirit gun.**

**"To slow Urameshi I can still read your movements when you use your spirit gun" It replied as it dodge the shot.**

**"Who asked you?" yelled Yusuke as he tried anthor punch but failed.**

**It smirked and continued avoiding Yusuke's futil attempts to punch it.**

**"Thats it your going down" Yusuke yelled and shot a double spirit gun using up all his spirit energy.**

**Unfourtonally for Yusuke it dodged the attempt and whispered "You must improve in your speed and contain your temper if you ever wished to defeat me" **

**Yusuke thinking that it will hit him held his hands up dodgeing the blow that ...wasn't made from the baby blue figure.**

**Not feeling the blow Yusuke put down his hands and looked at the amused figure.**

**Suddenly all the tenseion in the field was gone but instead replaced by laughther.**

**They were laughting like they had know eachother for years.**

**"So whats your name?" Yusuke**

**"Call me Sapphire" Sapphire**

**"OK Sapphire great sparr or what?" Yusuke**

**"Yep great except you need to work on your emotions and speed" Sapphire.**

**"Wait a minute isn't Sapphire a girls name are you gay or somthing?" Yusuke**

**"Nope but who ever said I was a male?" Sapphire**

**"You mean I got beat by a female?" Yusuke**

**"Yep" Sapphire**

**Sapphire left towards the door when Yusuke asked**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"Home" Sapphire**

**"In Mankai?" Yusuke**

**"No in nenginkai" Sapphire**

**"but demons have to live in mankai" Yusuke**

**"I'm a demon but I was born in nenginkai so I intend to stay in nenginkai after all I did nothing thats a threat so whats the big deal?" Sapphire**

**With that said Sapphire left.**

**"That was great..." Yusuke trailed of when he saw he was alone.**

**Yusuke walked home.**

**() () () Yu Yu Hakusho Gang () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () **

**We were waiting for the person to come when they did.**

**They fought like Genkai would to Yusuke but except for the fact that Genkai aim for him and this person doesn't.**

**After they fought they started laughing.**

**They lost it Youko thought.**

**I had to sciently agreed with him.**

**They exchange word and I was shock about the information that the girl named Sapphire had given Yusuke**

**She left and Yusuke was walking home.**

**Thus we decided to follow him.**

**Before he could something caught Seaman's eyes.**

**There on the roof next to us was Sapphire looking at Yusuke.**

**She didn't seem to see us.**

**She reached up to her cloth that was covering her face.**

**I thought she was gonna try something so I brought out my Rose Whip.**

**She pulled her cloth away from her face and I got to see her fully.**

**She seemed as if I saw her before.**

**The answer came to all of us at the same time as we gaps.**

**I dropped my rose whip and it transformed back into a rose when it left my hand.**

**Yusuke is gonna be angry when he finds out was my thought.**

**It was...**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE**

**sorry for the cliffy**


	3. King Enma Father?

**Hieiforever: Hello peoples**

**Yusuke: Disclaimer: Hieiforever doesn't own any of us.**

**Hieiforever: Shudup Yusuke Urameshi**

**Yusuke: Ohh I'm so scared**

**Hieiforever: Thats it your going down**

**(Yusuke and Hieiforever finghting)**

**Sango: Um Hieiforever you might wanna start on the story**

**Hieiforever Not till I hurt Yusuke**

**(Sango get pissed and took out her boomerang and hit Yusuke on the head successfully making him unconscience)**

**Sango there now start the story**

**(Hieiforever turns all chibi chibi and starts cowering in the corner)**

**Sango HIEIFOREVER**

**(Hieiforever squeeks and quickly starts typing)**

**This time**

**It was Kagome Yusuke's sister.**

**Seaman was shocked.**

**Kurama was shocked.**

**Hell everyone was shocked.**

**Who would have guessed that it was Kagome under the mask all along.**

**"K-Kaogme" kurama said barely abouve a whisper but luckily she didn't notice.**

**Nobody moved a muscle cause they wanna see what was gonna happen.**

**GENKAI POV**

**The dim-wits sister was able to get to the enchanted level where not even I can get to?**

**Thats impossiable.**

**But she did show the correct posture and even did it last time.**

**Hm I guess power does show in this dimwit's family or maybe its just the two siblings.**

**But why hasn't Koenma been able to locate her out yet?**

**KURAMA POV**

**Oh my god she's Yusuke's sister and my mate to be?**

**There is no way this is happening.**

**This is all a dream all a dream any minute not I would wake up and everything will be fine.**

**HIEI POV**

**I allow myself to respect a ningen?**

**Worst of all its spirit detectives's sister**

**Great now I'm going soft.**

**SEAMAN POV**

**Oh no it can't be her she's to innocent to get messed up in this demons crap.**

**NORMAL POV**

**Everything was slient.**

**No one mad a sound afriad that Kagome would see them and she would leave or is just too stunned to do anything at all.**

**It seemed as if it was hours before anything moved but in reality it was only a few seconds.**

**Kagome still not noticeing them walked foward on to the edge of the roof top scanning the bottom floor with her eyes.**

**She continued walking and stopped at the ezact edge.**

**Everyone grew panic as the watch her.**

**They shivered at what would happen if Yusuke found out that his sister commited shudici.**

**Hell would be brought forth.**

**The others wouldn't even want to know what Kurama would do.**

**If Yusuke and Kurama were to join forces then the barriors will be destoryed in less than a second.**

**Eveyone was confused when Kagome spread her hands out and the mindless wind carcass her hair.**

**Suddenly as if a force field had knocked into her Kagome fell from the roof calmly as if expecting this to happen.**

**Everyone ran forth looking down expecting to see a dead Kagome.**

**But what they saw was not what they would expect in a million years.**

**Kagome had baby blue hair and baby blue wings.**

**Practically everything on her was baby blue.**

**She glided above the roof tops heading towards Yusuke's house.**

**They all watch as she faded since the distance.**

**"Everyone did just see that right?" asked a completely shocked Kurama sounding alot like Kuwabara.**

**Everyone nodded shocked that the girl they thought they knew turned into an angel.**

**YUSUKE"S HOUSE**

**Kagome glided right through the house and landed on her bed.**

**Her beauiful wings retracted back into her back just moments before Yusuke came in.**

**"Yusuke what happened?" Kagome asked knowing exactly what had happened.**

**"Nothing sis just got in a fight thats all" he replied like it was a normal thing.**

**"Where were you anyways?" Yusuke asked successfully changing the subject.**

**"I was at the mall nothing to buy though." She replied after a long moment of slience.**

**Yusuke had a feeling that she was lieing but didn't pursue the subject.**

**He felt a ringing in his pants and mentally groaned.**

**He left the room not wanting his lil sis to get involved with demons just like he was. **

**She wanted her to be full of innocence.**

**Not like he is haveing enemies around every corner.**

**Little did he know how wrong he was.**

**"What do you want toddler?' Yusuke asked annoyed that the toddler would call him when his lil sis was there.**

**"Yusuke stop calling me that oh yes you have a mission Boton will come and get you" with that the toddler hung up on the fuming spirit detective.**

**"Yo sis I'll be out for a while" he yelled to his sister.**

**"Alright Yusuke do you want me to make dinner or do you wanna do it when you get back?" Kagome replied acting as if she didn't hear anything.**

**"You cook it I can't cook remeber?" Yusuke.**

**"Yep last time you cook you nearly set the house on fire now shoo got to where you need to be." Kagome yelled as she shooed him out of the house.**

**Yusuke smiled thinking 'Kagome you will someday make Kurama very happy' right before Boton showed up.**

**Boton just for the fun of it made the portal right under Yusuke.**

**KOENMA'S OFFICE**

**When Yusuke landed he landed right on top of Kuwabara.**

**Everyone laughed.**

**This sorta thing happend to only Kuwabara and only Kuwabara.**

**After everyone laugher was set-a-side Koenma cleared his voice box.**

**"OK there is a crack in the barrier." Koenma**

**"How big is the crack" Kurama curious of Koenma's nervous tone glacing at Yusuke once in a while.**

**"Really small" Koenma**

**"how small" Hiei smirking at the toddler's nervousness.**

**"SmallEnoughForThousandsOfDemonsToSqueezeThroughEveryMinuteDontKillMe" Koenma yelled dodgeing attempts of a certin fuming spirit detective.**

**Boton created a portal to the barriers and they started fighting.**

**TWO HOURS LATER**

**All three of Yuske's spirit gun had been used and many wounds had been opened upon every team member.**

**They were weaking very quickly**

**Yet the demon haven't decreassed at all. **

**It seemed as though for every demon they destory two more take its place.**

**KING ENMA'S OFFICE**

**He saw his son's team losing quickly so he called up Kagome.**

**"Father what is it that you need?" Kagome asked.**

**King Enma had been like a father to her expeccially since her family died.**

**The fact that her family died had been a secert no one know except for a selected few.**

**"Your cousin is losing a battle with demons quickly you have to go..." King Enma trailed off as he realize Kagome was long gone.**

**He sighed and went to his mate knowing full well that Kagome could handel herself.**

**KAGOME POV**

**I'm sorry Yusuke I just hope I'm not too late.**

**If I am there's gonna be hell to pay.**

**BATTLE**

**Every one was entirely ingured and tired.**

**All they wanted to do was be in bed but they knew that would not happen.**

**The demons were gaining closer and there's no where to run.**

**Each had used their strongest attack yet not one helped much.**

**The demons were ready for there attack.**

**The team just close their eyes waiting for the pain that will come forth once the sizzling claws come down on their busted skin.**

**The claws were up and striked.**

**None felt anything except for the sticky unidentified liquid that they were sprayed with.**

**Silent tears went down everyones faces thinking that the liquid was the others blood.**

**Thinking that only they were left.**

**Prepareing for the pain that will come for them since all others were dead.**

**When they did not they opened there eyes.**

**Suprisingly everyone was there looking across.**

**They all were in the exact same postured when they closed their eyes.**

**Unsure of why they didn't felt any pain they look up at eachoter questionalblely.**

**Seeing the others question look everyone sighed no one knew.**

**Suddenly a sound of pain broke their thoughts.**

**Eack startled looked towards the source of the scream.**

**But on the way there they couldn't help but notice that all of the demons were destoryed.**

**Once they reached the source of the scream.**

**What they saw shocked or angry them.**

**KURAMA POV**

**Kagome again?**

**OK now I know what happened earlier wasn't a dream.**

**HIEI POV**

**Its that ningen no demon grr I dont know what she is.**

**sigh She saved us.**

**What does she want?**

**GENKAI POV**

**Kagome must be pretty strong.**

**Too bad dimwit couldn't be.**

**SEAMAN POV**

**Kuso I was sorta hoping that she didn't know about Mankai.**

**KUWABARA**

**Ykina**

**Kitty**

**Yukina**

**Kitty**

**Huh I'm not dead?**

**I know they didn't like it when I was dead so they gave the great Kazuma Kuwabara a new life.**

**YUSUKE POV**

**Wow Kagome kicked demon butt.**

**WAIT one second.**

**Kagome kicked demon butt.**

**Thats Kagome?**

**Grr I didn't want Kagome to know about demons.**

**Guess that'll never happen.**

**But she still gonna get it.**

**NORMAL POV**

**The wide eyed team stared as Kagome killed the last few demons in less than 1 second.**

**Well anyone that could keep up of course.**

**Yusuke started to walk towards Kagome but tumbled to the ground.**

**The same thing happend to the others as they went over to help Yusuke.**

**Seeing that none of them could walk Kagome scurried over.**

**Chanting something underneath them a portal opened.**

**They were sucked through.**

**Everyone was expecting pain to come.**

**Cause when they landed they couldn't use their feet to land.**

**What happend were not what they expected at all.**

**They all floated softly to a bed in Rekai once they were out of the portal.**

**Kagome went by everyone and cleaned their wounds.**

**Kurama flet a lot of jelousicy when she would clean anyone other than his and Yusuke wounds.**

**He didn't need to care about Yusuke cause they were family.**

**Even if he wasn't he was sure Yusuke wouldn't try anything.**

**But the others he wasn't so sure.**

**After claening their once bloody patches she heals them with her miko power.**

**Everyone felt like they could take on the whole world.**

**Everyone except for Kagome that is.**

**She was dripping in a thin layer of sweat.**

**She fainted.**

**Everyone rushed to her side.**

**They were relived to find her only tired of using too much enegry.**

**They brought her to Koenma.**

**"Kurama tie her up with your rose" commanded Kurama**

**ohh Yusuke thought this is gonna be hard for any relationship with Kagome and Kurama.**

**Kurama slowly tied Kagome up with his rose whip.**

**Wishing this doesn't affect the outcome of her if possiable posiative answer.**

**Just as Kurama was done Kagome's eyes starts to flutter.**

**Everyone was watching her from Koenma's office.**

**They thought for sure that Kagome couldn't get out but they were wrong.**

**Kagome turned into gas and floated out.**

**Once she was out she turned solid again.**

**Everyone was surprised.**

**Once she was out she walked to King Enma's office.**

**While everyone was in a panic in Koenma's room.**

**"hello father" Kagome said catching the attention of everyone.**

**"Kagome how are you?" King Enma**

**"Your son trapped me can you punish him please?" Kagome asked with cute puppy dog eyes.**

**One look into Kagome's eyes and King Enma couldn't resist.**

**"Fine" he replied.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: It's the same as it's always as so I guess I'll say it again… I don't nor **

**will I ever own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Please Read and Review**

**A/N: I'm so sorry everyone my behavior was indescribable please accept my **

**sincerer apology. bows low Gomen. But at last the ….err… fourth chapter of **

**Yusuke Miko Kitsune Sister is here. I just hope some people won't kill me. **

**breathes deeply Ok here I go.**

**Chapter Four**

**Koenma shuddered as he felt a wave of coldness passed across his skin. **

**Goosebumps marred his skin as he closed his eyes waiting for this cold air to stop. **

**Finally the chill stopped and he stopped shaking. 'What was that?' Koenma **

**wondered glancing around the large room each anxious to see what had happened **

**to the girl that the rekai tenkai brought in. 'Honestly what is so amazing with a **

**single ningen?' Koenma thought scornfully. He glanced at the entire gang. **

**Yusuke Urameshi had his hands balled up into fist as redness begins to force **

**his way up to his face. 'Is he blushing?' Koenma asked mentally to himself pure **

**confusion look on his face. **

**Kurama eyes were looking at every entrance as if they would open up **

**suddenly without any warning. His flaming red hair was messed up a bit from all **

**the twisting and turning he forced his face to do. His forest green eyes had a tint of **

**bright golden in them. Koenma starred at the kitsune longer before blinking **

**forcefully. 'Is that ears on top of his head?' Koenma asked to himself.**

**Staring at everyone else who don't seem like they want to go and strangle **

**somebody Koenma finally asked his question "Who was that girl?"**

**Everybody stared at him like he had grown an extra two heads. "You mean **

**to tell us you just asked my to tie her up and you don't even know who she is?" a **

**calm voice asked but if anyone had listened very carefully they would have heard a **

**tone of death laced within the calm exterior.**

**"Yep all I know is that girl had lots of spirit energy. So nobody ever **

**answered my question who is she?" Koenma answered not know that he had just **

**signed his death wish. The moment the words were said, Koenma found himself face **

**to face with an enraged Youko Kurama and a furious Yusuke Urameshi back up **

**against the wall. Barring his sharp kitsune fangs at Koenma, Youko lunged towards **

**Koenma as Yusuke held Koenma in place. **

**It was as if Kurama had known what was going to happen. If only they **

**hadn't been enraged that they could've prevent what had happened. What could **

**have given them less pain of being thrown off and against the wall. Right before **

**Kurama's jump was able to make contact with Koenma….**

_(THE EN_

_Romany: Wait a minute you can't leave these people waiting after so long of not updating. _

_glares_

_Kari: sigh you're right but I'm not going to write a lot….or am i? _

**The huge door to the office of Koenma's work place swung open to reveal the great **

**king of Rekai. His face was stern but if someone would look closely they would see **

**the tiredness forming in his royal eyes. His clothes were messed up and it seemed to **

**be burnt near his sleeves. His arm was raised forward and it seemed like his hand **

**was guiding him toward the bowing people I the office.**

**"F-father what may I ask are you doing here?" Koenma spluttered. King **

**Enma glanced at his son swiftly with sympathy before looking towards the edge of **

**his hand. The smoke created from the door slamming has yet to clear so nobody **

**could clearly see what was guiding the great king. Heartbeats could be heard clearly **

**echoing through the office. Heat begins to cover their entire body as they waited for **

**the smoke to finally clear. Suddenly the voice of King Enma was heard moments **

**before the clearing. "Seaman, spirit detectives, and Koenma you may all raise." The **

**mentioned people, everyone, raised, but not before bowing to him, once again. The **

**smoke cleared up faintly but enough for everyone to see the out line of a girl with **

**long hair while wearing a skirt. (You know in those sailor moon transformed **

**costumes?) **

**FINALLY the smoke cleared! It turned out that the girl was and still is **

**Kagome! The boy's jaws dropped and their eyeballs nearly popped out of its **

**sockets. Kagome was wearing her school uniform smiling brightly. Kurama, **

**however, saw a glint of playfulness in his eyes and grinned. Something good was **

**going too happened and he just knew it. Kagome glared heatedly at Koenma before **

**grinning herself. Kurama knew, judging by how friendly King Enma is being that it **

**has to do something with Koenma and King Enma. Closing her eyes, Kagome **

**turned around to face King Enma with a tearful look in her eyes.**

**"sniff that's the guy the trapped me in the cell" Kagome sniffed rubbing **

**her eyes. Koenma's eyes widened even more. 'Why that little' Koenma started, but **

**stopped, when he saw his father handing Kagome something shiny. Curious he took **

**a little peek. When he saw it his eyes popped out of its sockets anime style. His **

**father just gave Kagome the Amulet of the Kami. The Amulet of the Kami is an **

**amulet that a god passes down to someone who he has complete trust in to command **

**an action.**

**"Now now Kagome why don't you give Koenma a punishment for me while I **

**go and rest" Enma said as Koenma nearly fainted. The others were nearly dying of **

**shock or laughter thinking something different.**

**Kurama**

**/Our mate is surely something huh red/**

**I believe your right Youko**

**Yusuke**

**I can't believe Kagome get to make Koenma suffer.. I guess I can't be mad at her as long as I get a turn.**

**Genkai**

**Hmm…. I wonder how Kagome got King Enma to be on her side.**

**Seaman**

**I wonder how Kagome could know of Rekai in the first place.**

**Kuwabara**

**Yukina **

**Boton**

**I hope Kagome-chan gives me a chance.**

**Kagome nodded as Enma left. Turning to look at Koenma Kagome smiled evilly. A **

**smile that set everyone on their toes.**

**A/N Thanks to everyone who stood by me and waited for such a long time for this chapter. I'm really tired now and would love to get some reviews from you all. I was really beginning to feel as though you all don't like my story or gave up on it but thank you to those who didn't. I need ideas for torturing Koenma. IDEAS PLEASE. Sorry that it is soo short**


End file.
